The Knight's Diary: Bookmarked
by TheWatcher2785
Summary: As detective Aru Akise along with Tsubaki Kasugano solved cases during the day, what's a boy and a girl supposed to do during the night when they are alone? Kind of a insert story to 'The Knight's Diary'. Also this is a lemon, so you have been warned. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

The Knights Diary: Bookmarked

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

Additional notes: This is a lemon story. If you didn't read 'The Knight's Diary', this is not going to make a lot of sense. But if you wish to continue reading from here then OK I guess.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

~ Akise residence ~

Sitting in the bathroom, Aru sat allowing the warm water to shower over him as there was a new case to think about. With the last thing John said, his knight's diary was not a future diary. For a while now he suspected this as it didn't self-update like what all future diaries did. So this only made him wonder what the knight's diary was and more so who sent it. But even more troubling was that he had no leads to follow as it was a cold case in discovering where it came from.

Before he could muse more into this, he heard the door slide open as someone walked in. Looking back he saw as Tsubaki had just entered only wearing a thin towel just covering her front. "Tsubaki?" but then looked forward as not to be rude by staring.

"Do you mind . . . ." Tsubaki started, "Would you mind if I could wash your back?"

"It's fine".

Pulling up a wooden seat, she sat down taking some soap and a sponge as she began to wash his back.

Just sitting there as they both bathed under the warm water, Aru finally decided to break the silence. "So what brought this about? This is rather new of you". However actions did speak louder than words as he felt two arms wrap around him. "Tsubaki?" as he was surprised to her actions.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again".

"Hmm?"

"Aru . . . ." as she rested her head on his bare back, "Today . . . . You put yourself in a lot of danger by walking into that office. He could have killed you at any moment that he wanted. But knowing the risks, you did it for all of us. You saved all the diary users from him".

"We couldn't have done it without you though" Aru smiled. "After all your diary was the key to his defeat. All of us attacking him at once, there was no way he could watch us all that's why he needed to look to your diary and we were counting on him to completely focus on it and not pay attention to the other diaries. But that was his down fall as the one great weakness your diary suffered from was that people could give misinformation. With security already in our control, it was just a matter of lulling him into a false sense of safety bringing him into our trap. Without you, the plan would have never have worked".

"But still please don't ever do something like that. Understand" as she took a deep breath steadying herself, "you . . . . You are very important to me Aru. I wouldn't know what to do if you ever disappeared from my life".

Aru chuckled a bit to what he was hearing. "If I didn't know any better this was beginning to sound like a love confession". But then suddenly his back was left empty as Tsubaki then stepped around standing before him now. Just standing before him, her arms dropped to the side allowing her towel to fall which left her body completely exposed to him. "Tsubaki?" as Aru felt breathless as this girl before him had this real knack at surprising him which was something hardly anyone had done.

"And if it is a confession?"

Aru scoffed a bit as it didn't take him long to think about what she said. "Sure you really want a guy like me? I'm pretty whimsical and aloof never staying in one place for long. Are you really sure you want to be with someone like me?"

Answering once again with action surprising the boy detective once more, Tsubaki sat on his lap kissing him as she held him close. "Yes, but I ask . . . . Would you feel the same for me?" she asked anxiously. For she didn't want to make him feel pressured in answering untruthfully, but she did hope it was the answer she wanted to hear.

Aru warmly smiled to this as he kissed her back causing Tsubaki to blush. Needing no further words to say, what happened from there happened.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tsubaki pulled forward hungrily craving more. Her entire body lit up in excitement as she could feel the rhythm of her heart pounding as the feelings that poured out from it reverberated through every inch of her existence. If this was what love felt like, "_then I don't ever want it to end_" as she closed her eyes wanting to fully embrace this sensation.

Being careful, Aru held his arms to Tsubaki's waist to better support her but also to anchor himself. Frankly this was all a rather new experience which had definitely caught his interest. As most people would describe him, he was usually the more forward one when it came to taking initiative. Of course there have been rare exceptions. But with Tsubaki, she had this real gift at keeping him on his feet and always kept him guessing. As they kissed, he figured he'd throw in a few surprises of his own. As their lips met, they then parted as his tongue slipped into her mouth as he wanted to taste her. What he found was a sweet and exotic flavor that was one of a kind.

Slightly taken back, Tsubaki gasped as she felt Aru smooth around the innards of her mouth as he began to roll along with her tongue brushing it back and forth. Feeling such intensity, it was intoxicating as her cheeks blushed red becoming drunk in passion. The heated sensation had all but taken hold as she wanted this moment to last longer. But regrettably, she had to pull back for air as the two young lovers parted giving panting breaths as both their faces were flushed from the high they were feeling.

Putting on his charming smile, "so what do you want to do next?" Aru asked.

Giving steady breaths, "look Aru . . . ." as Tsubaki stood up. "Look at how I've become . . . ." as she reached for Aru's hand guiding it to her most private area.

Feeling the heat of her loins, the boy detective had also felt something that was both warm and sticky. Although the bath water rained down upon them, it was very distinctive. Tsubaki's love juices as it ran down the length of her leg as he could tell her body was yearning for more. In response, he was ready to answer it wholeheartedly with his heart and soul as this daring and passionate girl bared her everything before him. Thus his lower body reacted with his member standing tall.

Moving forward, Tsubaki aligned herself as she wanted to become one with Aru. She wanted to be encompassed by his warmth both inside and out. To feel protected and loved within the comforts of his presence and body. But with his member touching the entrance to her womanhood, she stopped.

Looking before her now, Aru saw it all in an instant. The way her body shivered, the slight quivering of her lips, her wavering eyes, and how she seemed almost on the brink of tears. He didn't need to guess as he knew what was on her mind. For Tsubaki was both scared and in pain at the notion of physical intimacy considering her past. If this were the case, he didn't want her to push herself to do something she wasn't ready for.

Feeling her stomach sink, Tsubaki felt almost ready to break down as memories of those horrible times clouded her mind. "_Is this really OK?_" she questioned. She was happy to be with Aru and wanted to give her everything to him. But then she wondered what was her everything anymore? For those two years of hell, her body had been tainted by the dark lust and greed of those that surrounded her. Being as such, she questioned what could she really offer the boy she absolutely loved and adored?

Seeing her suffer, that was something he was going to solve. "It's OK" Aru warmly smiled as he held her waist.

"Aru . . . ." Tsubaki sniffled, "I . . . . I . . . ."

"It's OK Tsubaki. You don't need to do this".

". . . . But I want too" she breathed out. "I love you Aru. I love you so much!" as tears had begun to stream down the sides of her cheeks. "I . . . . I . . . ."

Then stopping her right there, Aru grazed his hand to her face as he brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Then if it's OK, let me guide you".

Sniffling once more, she paused for a moment as she was torn between her emotions. But before long she nodded as she would not back down from her resolve.

Drawing their faces close, he gave her another passionate kiss assuring everything was going to be alright. Turning her around, Aru had her sit on his lap with her back firmly laying against his chest. Taking some body soap, he mashed his hands together till a ball of foam formed as he then rested them firmly onto Tsubaki's stomach.

"Aru?"

"I'll go slow. If there is at any point you feel uncomfortable I'll stop".

". . . . I trust you" as Tsubaki laid her hands over his. "I know you won't do anything to hurt me".

Nodding, Aru slowly began. For Tsubaki was taking a considerable leap of faith, and he would not fail her. With the soap in his hands, he started rubbing around the areas of her stomach and waist. The purpose he had in mind were two folds. The first was setting the mood. However the second was more metaphorical then anything else. He honestly didn't care about Tsubaki's past as that's where it was, in the past. Thus he needed to help her move on for her sake. So, he needed to wash away the woes that tormented her as she didn't need it to define her anymore.

So moving slowly, he rubbed the soap along her waist and sides being thorough as not to miss a spot. Moving up, his hands slid onto Tsubaki's shoulders as he firmly yet gently glided his hands down along her arms as he then stopped on top of her hands giving them a comforting squeeze. "Are you still OK? '

"Yes".

Moving once more, Aru had begun to move along the outer lining of Tsubaki's breasts causing her to shiver at the tension.

Feeling the growing heat in her body, Tsubaki gave light moans at how good it felt. Although she knew Aru was partly teasing her, he was also being considerate as he was moving at a pace she was comfortable with. For that, she loved him even more.

Reading her body language affirming it was OK, Aru then cupped them as his fingers smoothed along the soft and firm curvatures that rested beneath his hands. Massaging Tsubaki's breasts, he then tantalized her nipples rubbing them between his fingers tugging them only slightly which elicited an erotic moan causing her to shiver at the pulses that surged through her body. But aside from the physical act, he needed to verbally convey what his lover needed to hear. "You're very beautiful Tsubaki. There is no flaw to what I can see or feel" Aru smiled. "Everything is serene as there is nothing about you that has been dirtied or tainted. For whatever may have been, it's over now as the past is now the past. I love you Tsubaki and that is all that matters to me".

"Aru . . . ." as Tsubaki felt choked up. With just those few words alone, she felt her heart well up in courage and strength as well as melt in bliss as she wanted to cry in joy. Looking back with a brilliant smile, "thank you".

The boy detective returned the gesture with a warm smile of his own. "Well I still need to get you cleaned up. Though" as Aru grinned, "I am enjoying taking my time admiring the details".

"Ehh?"

"A slender body, smooth skin, soft hair, breasts that fit perfectly in your hand, and what's more" as Aru pinched Tsubaki's nipples causing her to squirm, "cherry colored too".

Just like that her reaction flipped one-eighty as she became embarrassed. But then again Aru wouldn't have been himself without his charming, teasing, yet compassionate and heroic nature. Turning her head back, she kissed him on the cheek.

Moving his hands down, he had begun to spread the soap along her leg until he started to slowly move into her inner thigh once more teasing Tsubaki as he rubbed along her womanhood. Carefully watching her reaction, he continued pressing his thumb along her clit as two of his fingers entered her.

Gasping in surprise, Tsubaki moaned as her back arched at the stimulation. With how good she was feeling she felt like she was going to cum at any moment. However for this experience, she wanted something more. So placing her hands over his, she pulled them away.

"Tsubaki?"

". . . . It's OK . . . . I'm ready now" said Tsubaki as she turned around. Facing the boy detective, she positioned herself taking Aru's erect member as it was once more right at her entrance. Although she did have her hesitation, she knew she was ready now to move forward. Slowly lowering herself, she cringed at feeling her lover enter as her insides stretched to allow him in. Taking one sharp gasp of air, she stopped moving as they were now touching at the hips as Aru's member kissed the entrance to her womb. Upon feeling this, the former priestess gave a content smile.

Taking a calming breath with how warm and tight she felt, Aru smiled as he held his hand against her cheek. "Well done Tsubaki".

Giving a quick peck to his lips, ". . . . Just let me stay like this for a while" said Tsubaki.

Nodding, "whenever you're ready" as Aru then reached back as he then begun to smear the soap along her back. Reaching down, he eventually reached her butt giving it a good feel causing Tsubaki to blush an even darker shade of red.

Knowing she was ready, Tsubaki began to rock her hips as she felt immense pleasure from making love with Aru. With all her emotions invested in this act, she had no regrets and more so was highly satisfied with how everything went about.

Even Aru had to level his breathing as he felt himself drawing close to a climax. "Tsubaki, I'm about to cum".

"It's OK" smiled Tsubaki as she hugged her arms around his neck. "You can cum if you want".

Continuing with the intensity of their movement, both of them held back as long as they could as they held each other close. Unable to endure for another moment they came. Resting in each others arms, the shower continued to rain down upon them washing away everything.

"Come on" said Aru, "let's continue this in the bedroom".

"OK" Tsubaki nodded.

Drying themselves off and wrapping themselves in towels, they then proceeded to Tsubaki's room. Going right from where they left off, Aru had Tsubaki sit on the bed as he delivered fiery kisses. Carefully laying her on the bed, the boy detective dropped his towel as he then peeled away that of his lover leaving her exposed to him once more. Positioning himself, he entered her. Taking both of her hands into his, their fingers then became intertwined as he pinned her arms down. Meeting her lips, they continued their kiss as Aru continued to move his hips as Tsubaki wrapped her legs around him for better access.

Overwhelmed with ecstasy, the two of them craved more.

But if there was one thing that made Tsubaki so interesting to Aru, she was very good at surprising him. So pulling him in, sixth then rolled them over making her on top as she pinned the boy detective down by his shoulders.

Giving a wide look, Aru certainly didn't expect to get flipped like this. "Feeling bold?"

"Maybe" as Tsubaki gave a sly grin. "You have treated me with so much kindness. So allow me to return the favor". Thus grinding her hips against his, she wanted to give Aru as much pleasure as she could. Though her intention was to service him, it seemed reversed as she could not begin to describe her own heightened euphoria. For every fiber of her being was a blaze as if electric pulses surged through her starting from her heart as they exited through her fingers and toes. If this was what heaven felt like, then she never wanted to leave. Both reaching their limits, the two young lovers came together. Feeling Aru's warm essence paint her womb, Tsubaki serenely smiled. Though her entire body stung as everyone of her muscles promised a world of burning aches and pain for the days to come, she would not trade this moment for anything else. Feeling Aru moving beneath her, "please wait" she quietly breathed out, "just let me stay like this for a little longer". With her arms trembling, she then laid down resting on Aru's chest closing her eyes as she contently listened to the beating of his heart.

Smiling himself, Aru petted her back as his hand smoothed along the length of her hair. "I hope everything was to your liking".

"Yes, and more" Tsubaki answered.

"So" as the boy detective then put on his charming smile, "are you still able to go?"

"Ehh?!" as the sixth gave Aru a shocked look. To further elaborate her shock, she still felt Aru's member not going limp in the slightest as it might actually have gotten bigger from what she could feel. "But I'm exhausted".

Using action to answer, the boy detective flipped them over as Tsubaki was now the one laying on the bed. "Well we still have some time to be by ourselves. So you can let me do the work. But only if you want to continue" as he leaned down staring passionately into her eyes.

Staring into those piercing crimson eyes, Tsubaki's breath shortened as her blush grew even redder. Looking into the very windows of his soul, how could she refuse? So wrapping her arms around his neck dragging him down for a kiss, they then parted as their foreheads touched as they continued to stare into each other. With just that much, she felt revitalized to keep going. "I'm in your care then as my body from now and always will only be for you and only you".

Aru then gave a small chuckle, "then I'll be certain not to disappointment".

"I love you Aru".

"I love you Tsubaki" as they continued as the night was still young.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: I don't exactly write lemons, but I hope it was OK.

Surprisingly this chapter was difficult to write as I can't exactly understand Aru's mind that well in the sense of emotional reactivity. I know he's smart and calculating. But he doesn't really show emotion as he only reacts with subtle expressions that reflect his anger or interest as he usually uses his actions to do the talking for him. But other then that, I hope it made sense.

So hopefully this was written OK as Aru and Tsubaki were more or less in character based on the logical progression of the story.

Finally I don't really have a lot of plans for this story. So if there are particular pairings anyone wants to see I'll see what I can do.

Anyways thanks for reading everyone. It's thanks to all you for making this story as great as it was. So till another time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Knights Diary: Bookmarked

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

Additional notes: This is a lemon story. If you didn't read 'The Knight's Diary', this is not going to make a lot of sense. But if you wish to continue reading from here then OK I guess.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

~ Sakurami city ~

"Thank you Aru. You're always so helpful" said Tsubaki. "Your efforts are most appreciated by the drama club".

"Don't mention it" Aru smiled, "anything to help out the club president".

"You're so sweet. Oh, do you mind rehearsing the last scene with me one more time" as the sixth got on her tippy toes so she could reach Aru's face to kiss him.

"Of course, anything to help out your play" as the boy detective returned the gesture.

In background some coos could heard as well as some faint 'ahhs' from minor jealousy.

"So uhh Aru" as Tsubaki gave a faint blush while averting her gaze, "if you aren't busy . . . . I was wondering . . . . If you're free today would you like to come over to my place and . . . ."

"Sorry Tsubaki, I have some other things to see too as I'm currently hot on the trail of the panty ghost thief. I know I'll be catching them soon. Well bye" as Aru then ran off to wherever he was going.

Watching him leave, Tsubaki could only give a cute little pout. Starting her life over in this new time line has been for the very least wonderful as she had everything she ever really wanted from life. Parents, friends, and basically a life in general. As things were, by some miracle that surpassed even the concepts of fate or chance, Aru found his way back to her. Of course he didn't know who she was in this new world, but that was fine as it was a fresh start for the both of them. Being reunited with the boy detective, they started slow as she served as his assistant in cases for a time. But eventually they ended up dating in secret as not to complicate their lives as she was a top idol and he was that charming heart throb.

But what was disconcerting was her lack of an intimate relationship. Sure they held hands, hugged, kissed, and at times fooled around a bit. However they never crossed the line in ever making love. Although they were still young and had plenty of time later for it, she knew she was ready for him. Aru will be the only boy she'll ever love as they'll never be another that could contend with everything that made him so special to her. But more so in this new world, she wanted to offer him her most precious gift, her virginity. Although somewhat outdated in it's idealism, it was something she wanted Aru to have and no one else.

However due to their complicated schedules and more so Aru's whimsical nature, it was hard to make time just for them while setting the mood. But upon that thought, Tsubaki gave a small devious smile.

If there was anything Aru liked, it's being given a case to solve that challenged his intellect and deductive reasoning. But with the recent case he was on, Tsubaki had a confession to make. She was in fact the panty ghost thief who would appear one moment stealing undergarments while disappearing the next. Originally, it all started off by accident when she needed some spare undergarments and knew where she could get a clean set. But due to over reaction, one thing led to another which came to this. Of course she would have cleared this matter up immediately. However Aru was already set on trying to solve the case to which she figured this would be an amusing game between them. But with her demi-god like abilities, there was not exactly a fair way Aru could win hence forth she played fairly by only using purely human means while committing her 'crimes'.

However there have been a few close calls where she had almost been caught. As things stood, Aru had limited the suspect pool by quite bit as he knew the thief was someone in their sophomore year. But nothing more.

Seeing the timing, it was about right for another one of her raids.

* * *

~ Sakurami city (high school) ~ (late evening)

Entering the girl's locker room, Tsubaki wore her usual school uniform as she always did. There was less suspicion so long as she didn't draw any attention.

Picking a locker, she memorized a few of the combinations of the girls she walked by. So picking one of them, she began turning the dial until she heard the click of it unlocking. However she had to be careful when opening it as Aru had instructed some of the girls to set up sound, camera, or splatter traps. So cracking it slowly, she saw the trip wire as she was careful to cut it. Opening it up, she saw her prize.

Taking the panties and stuffing it in her pocket, she pulled out her calling card leaving it in the locker indicating that the panty ghost thief had struck again. Exiting the premises, she made her way to the P.E. storage rooms where she would plant the undergarment along with evidence of a male presence. For it wasn't enough to continue the existence of the panty ghost thief, but also for everyone to think she was a guy as to throw away any suspicion or possibility of it being her.

Upon getting inside, she pulled out a mat setting it down where she would set the scene.

"I have to hand it to you. You've kept me guessing for quite a while panty ghost thief or should I say Tsubaki".

Shocked at the voice, Tsubaki turned around to see Aru leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed as he was looking to her now. Scoffing somewhat, "I can't believe it. But if I may ask . . . . How did you find out it was me?"

"Well I had to admit you really didn't leave me any clues to follow or leads to chase. No finger prints, images, ultraviolet paint scans, or even witnesses. Even right down the cards you left behind" as Aru pulled one out. "It was a really nice touch. Easily manufactured with general supplies. Furthermore, all printed not even leaving evidence behind to who the possible culprit could be".

"Hmm, yet you're not telling me how you knew it was me?" as Tsubaki flopped down sitting on the mat.

"My investigation in itself was the clue" as Aru closed the door behind him taking a seat next to Tsubaki. "It came to my attention how the culprit always seems to be ahead of me which meant only one of two things. Either the culprit was far more intelligent then me" which caused Tsubaki to giggle a bit, "or they were quite familiar with my investigation style".

"And so you suspected me?" to which Aru nodded.

"Out of all the people in my life, there are very few who understand me so well. Even fewer who understand the way I think".

"You couldn't absolutely be certain of that. For all you knew, it could have all been a coincidence".

"Perhaps, but regardless on how slim the chances were it would have been foolish to ignore anything".

"Then how did you know where I would be? I made certain to randomize the thefts time and locations to avoid any possible patterns that might have formed".

"That's why I slipped a tracking device on you".

"Huh?" Quickly searching her pockets, Tsubaki found the device before tossing it back to Aru. Recollecting when it could have happened, "how devious of you. Especially while we were kissing".

"Well it was the only time I could when your guard was down".

Sighing, "so what now?" Tsubaki asked. "Are you going to turn me in?"

No, not really. It's not like you did anything particularly harmful. All the items you generally stole were usually returned. As your boyfriend, it probably wouldn't do our relationship much good".

"How sweet of you".

"But of all things considered, the only thing I couldn't figure out is the motive to why you did this". Then standing up, Aru reached out extending his hand as Tsubaki took it pulling her to her feet. "Come on. I'll walk you home as we talk about it".

* * *

~ Sakurami city (Kasugano residence) ~ (late night)

"Quite a lot work just to play a game with me" said Aru.

"We're always so busy. So it was the only way I could stay so close to you" Tsubaki responded.

"Well since it's come to this, I believe some penance is in order".

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

"Well your home does house a temple. So I believe you should make a proper apology before the shrine for your misdeeds".

"By proper, you don't mean an entire purification ritual do you?"

"Of course" Aru smiled.

"How troublesome, but if that's what it takes for you to forgive me". Walking into the temple, Aru followed right behind her. "Do you really need to watch me?"

"Well it is still considered quality time with my girlfriend".

"Alright". Looking for the changing room, Tsubaki stripped out of her school cloths as she put on a spare white robe. For the first step of purification was cleansing as she needed to wash away her misdeeds. In this process, a special room with an in door spring and fountain were present where she would wash herself and reflect on her actions. As Tsubaki soaked herself, her thin white robes clung closely to her skin hugging her body as they translucently revealed her curves. Closing her eyes in meditation, "do you really need to stand there too?"

"Oh, just admiring the view" smiled Aru as he stood by the door.

At hearing that, Tsubaki could only internally groan. Whether on purpose or not, Aru was always so good in making her excited with his actions and choice of words. Although she couldn't see it, she could feel his piercing crimson eyes looking to her. Though she didn't know what he was thinking, she couldn't help but fantasize at the many things Aru could do to her right this minute. She was cold, wet with her robes clinging to her, and was in need of his warmth as he could at any moment take her right then and there and she wouldn't stop him. Just thinking about it caused her to fidget uncomfortably as she was having a hard time staying still for quiet meditation.

But taking a deep breath, she still had a deep respect for tradition as provocative thoughts in a place like this was not acceptable.

Taking another calming breath, she stood up. "That concludes this. I will be going to the main room then".

"Alright" Aru responded, "I'll be waiting for you there".

Going back to the changing room, she dried herself off as she would then slipped into her shrine maiden outfit. She couldn't wear her red one for two reasons. The first simply was that it was reserved for the head priestess which was a position she retired some time ago. Secondly, her old one wouldn't fit her anyways. So putting on the white kimono top along with the red hakama pants, she made her way to the main room where Aru was waiting for her. Taking some incense, she burned them as she placed them at the alter while making a small prayer.

Though it was kind of weird doing this as she was praying to a higher power when she was in fact that higher power. However old habits did die hard as she went through the motions as it really wasn't a big deal.

Sitting in meditation with her eyes closed, Tsubaki's mind began to contemplate the world. The was, the will, and the would be with all of time and space out there. But even with all the vastness of existence within the eternity of the void to dwell on, there was only one thing that was on her mind. She honestly wondered if her relationship with Aru would ever get any farther as they never seem to ever go all the way. Although the boy detective was exactly the way she remembered him, he did have his own subtle differences. Just continuing to think about it, she began to worry that Aru really didn't like her like that.

But then shaking her mind of it, she didn't want to worry. If anything else, her body will never forget the warmth and kindness he engraved on it. Aru's hands when she held them, his hugs when they embraced her, his kisses which elated her. Everything Aru represented made her feel so loved and protected. In the end, isn't that what everyone wants from an intimate relationship? To feel completed as two parts become one whole? Then shaking her mind of it once more, "_I should really try to calm myself. This is no way to think in a temple_". Even now she could feel his hands on top of her own with his lips pressed against hers. But after a moment to allow it to settle, this really wasn't her imagination as someone was really touching her. Opening her eyes, Aru was kissing her as he soon pulled back as he was sitting in front of her.

Shooting one of his charming smiles, "so Tsubaki" said Aru, "what were you thinking at that moment?"

Blushing heavily at the notion, the former priestess looked away as she knew she couldn't lie very well when it concerned Aru. "N . . . . Nothing. Just asking for forgiveness for what I did . . . ."

"Is that so?" as Aru then pushed her to the floor as he now hovered right above her. "You're lying to me".

"I'm serious" as Tsubaki continued to look away. "I wasn't thinking anything else".

Then placing his hand to her chin, Aru looked his girlfriend right in the eye. "Then say it to me one more time" he said softly. "What were you really thinking?"

Looking into his crimson eyes, Tsubaki began to crumble beneath them as her lips started to waver. But be it now or later, it was something she had to get off her chest eventually. Starting slow, "Aru . . . . Do you love me?"

"Huh?" as Aru gave a confused look. "What is this about?"

"I really need to know . . . . Do you love me?" Just before Aru could say anything, Tsubaki placed her finger to his lips as she had more to say. "I . . . . I love you so much Aru" as her voice trembled as faint tears began to form. Smoothing her hand against his cheek, "There are no possible words that could properly describe how I feel for you. But . . . . We never go all the way and I can't help but wonder why? Do you not like me? Am I undesirable? I . . . . I . . . ."

Interrupting, Aru kissed her sealing her lips with his own as he continued to do so until her trembling stopped. Pulling back with a calm face, Aru steadied himself for what he was about to say.

In this world, some people use the term love too carelessly. While others do not understand the weight of those words as they shouldn't be said so easily when it concerns matters of the hearts. Although he may not always have the right answers, there was one definitive truth he knew in his life. Whatever choices he may come across, his heart would never lead him astray.

Looking into Tsubaki's eyes showing his sincerity, he spoke directly from his heart. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I love you Tsubaki" he spoke both softly and lovingly. "So please don't misunderstand my intentions. You don't know just how much I want you . . . ."

"Then why?"

"Because I didn't want it to seem that I'm forcing my will onto you. I wanted to go at a pace in which you would not feel pressured in the slightest. Just being with you for this time has been enough as it's all I'd ever really ask for".

Feeling her heart melt, Tsubaki smiled tenderly to her boyfriend. As she gazed to him in passion, "thank you Aru for caring so much for how I feel. But I want you to know I am ready as there is no doubt in my mind with the way I feel".

Instantly switching to his charming self, "then I'll be sure to make good on it" as Aru captured her lips once more. Slipping into her mouth, he fully intended on expressing all the feelings he had for her that he had been so careful to bottle away.

Feeling her tongue being rubbed, Tsubaki gave a light moan as Aru's kissing technique was always nothing short of impressive. As the boy detective pulled back, Tsubaki was blushing red as she looked to him in both embarrassment and worry. "W . . . . Wait, we shouldn't be doing something like this here. We should at least be doing this in my room".

"Hmm? How so?"

"A temple is still a sacred place".

"True, but you have to admit doing something sacrilegious like this adds to the appeal. Certainly when you 're dressed as a shrine maiden".

"Geez, I didn't think you had a miko fetish".

"Well what can I say. Especially when it comes to a beautiful miko such as yourself". Before Tsubaki could protest again, Aru captured her lips once more hungrily and aggressively. He enjoyed the intoxicating taste as he continued to swerve his tongue back and forth in Tsubaki's mouth finding it delectable. But he also held just enough back for her to want more. If anything, he really enjoyed teasing his girlfriend.

Feeling her impulses firing out, Tsubaki couldn't resist anymore. Wrapping her arms around Aru's neck, she deepened their connection as she too wanted more. Parting, she gave a heated breath. "You play so unfairly" Tsubaki panted out.

"But you love it nonetheless" Aru smiled. Gripping her shoulders lightly, he slipped his thumbs into the lining of her kimono as he slowly started to pull at them. Watching Tsubaki's behavior, she was somewhat embarrassed to do this but wanted him to keep going. Pulling them apart, Tsubaki's bare chest was revealed as her skin was moist from sweat. Chuckling a bit, "no bra hmm, were you expecting something to happen?"

"N. . . . No" Tsubaki stuttered, "it's just traditional that shrine maidens don't wear undergarments".

"Really? Then allow me to check" as Aru's hand then slipped into Tsubaki's pants. Feeling the exterior of her panties, he went lower as his fingers grazed along her womanhood. "Interesting" the boy detective smirked. "Were you that turned on from just our kiss?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel it on my fingers" as Aru pulled back his hand. "Tsubaki's love juices. Such a lewd and erotic scent". Then smoothing his hand along her side, he continued to trail up till he grazed her breasts. Carefully, he cupped her right mound giving it a light squeeze as Tsubaki squirmed beneath him. Spending time like this with his girlfriend, he truly appreciated and admired how soft and delicate the female body was. Just caressing Tsubaki, there was no right word he could use to describe the physical sensation of how beautiful she was. Leaning down once more, Aru delivered a fiery kiss as he wanted to drown himself in her taste. But there was one more place he wanted sample. Tugging at Tsubaki's hakama, he pulled them away witnessing an erotic sight as his girlfriend was completely drenched down there as he could see the impression of her womanhood. Taking a deep inhale, her sweet scent clouded his mind as he now wanted to taste her nectar.

Feeling Aru licking her flower, Tsubaki gave light moans and heavy breaths as her heart was beating heavily in her chest. The boy detective soon removed her panties setting them aside as his attention was now focused on her clit. Feeling his tongue smooth along it, she was losing her mind at the euphoria which consumed her. But as with Aru's nature, he was teasing her moving slowly with how agonizing it was grating against her self-control trying to make this feeling last. Squeezing her fists as they balled up the sleeves of her kimono in her hand, she could not endure any longer. With her back arching up, she moaned while climaxing. As her high died down, she laid completely on the floor while breathing heavily at the intensity of her orgasm. After recovering a bit, "don't make me feel embarrassed on my own" Tsubaki said softly, "take off your cloths off too. I want to see you too".

"Sure" Aru smiled. Unfastening his tie, he threw it aside along with his button up shirt, and slacks. Lastly removing his undergarments, his erect member was ready standing up hard and firm.

Blushing from the sight of it, Tsubaki saw the way Aru's member twitched as pre-cum was already present. Smiling widely, she was glad she was able to make him feel this way. Spreading her legs, "I'm ready Aru".

Positioning himself, Aru aimed at her entrance being careful as he slowly began to push.

Tsubaki cringed as she felt her insides being stretched as she tried to remain calm. Gritting her teeth, it steadily became increasingly uncomfortable. However Aru was going slowly for her sake making sure she was ready.

But then came the moment of truth. Giving a steady breath, Aru was at the borderline which kept her from being his forever. For the very tip of his member was firmly pressed against her hymen. At this was, Tsubaki was giving labored breaths as she was trying her best to remain calm. "There is still time" Aru whispered as he looked to her in concern. "There is no need . . . ."

"It's alright" Tsubaki then interjected as she gave a reassuring smile. "I love you Aru as there will never be another. So please . . . . Aru . . . ."

Smiling solemnly, the boy detective brushed his hand to her forehead combing through her hair till his palm rested against her cheek. "I understand. Try to stay calm as I'll try to make this as painless as I can". With one quick thrust, he broke her hymen as they were now one as blood trickled out.

Tsubaki's lips parted as her expression became wide. Giving a muffled scream, she cringed at the pain as she gave gaping breaths. But as much as it hurt, Aru's presence was enough to comfort her. Even now feeling him inside her, she embraced him wholeheartedly as the tip of his member kissed her womb for the first time.

"Are you alright? Does it still hurt?" Aru asked.

"I . . . . I'm fine. If . . . . If you kiss me now, I'll be alright" Tsubaki answered.

Nodding, their bodies met holding each other closely in warm embrace. In their minds, the couple always thought they were the lucky one to have this chance to be together. For Aru, she was a goddess. Smart, beautiful, kind, and brilliant in so many ways. Being such a high class girl, she could have been with anyone she wanted. But yet she chose him. For Tsubaki, he was her hero. Charming, courageous, handsome, and always putting others before himself. Of all the millions of right choices that had to be made for them to meet, they still found each other through it all. But regardless of what they thought, what mattered was the here and now as there bond of love and respect paved the foundation for the rest of their lives.

As Aru pulled back, he looked down to see Tsubaki smiling lovingly to him. "With this . . . . We are now lovers".

"Lovers huh? Has a good ring to it".

"But now as we are one, I have one request" said Tsubaki staring into her lover's eyes.

"Anything you wish" as Aru stared back into her.

With a wide smile, Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Aru's neck. "I'm yours forever. So engrave your love into me and never let me forget this night".

"Then you better be prepared to be tired tomorrow". Affirming she was ready, Aru began to rock his hips. Every time he struck her womb, he could feel her inner walls squeezing him. If he wasn't careful, he probably wouldn't last as she felt so good.

Tried as she might, Tsubaki was losing herself to heat and passion. Every time her silver haired lover moved, her mind would go blank as his cock hit her most deepest part. Even now she had lost track of how many times she climaxed as she wasn't even sure he had yet. However she wanted to move as well as she pushed Aru to the floor wanting to ride him.

Aru cringed at her aggressive technique which put him own edge. Like Tsubaki, his body had gone numb as he wasn't sure how many times he came inside her. But he still hadn't had enough as his hips would not stop moving. Holding Tsubaki close, they were both on their feet as they moved to the wall. Lifting one of her legs to his waist it allowed him better access to push even deeper. Though he felt good, his aim was to make sure Tsubaki felt better as he then pulled out.

"Aru?"

"Don't worry, you're going to like this". Turning her around, he reinserted himself as one hand pinched her clit while the other groped her breasts. Tsubaki then gave a seductive moan as her bodily senses were under assault. But if that wasn't enough, "turn this way. Let's kiss" as they locked lips.

Feeling her legs tremble, Tsubaki had completely lost herself in bliss as nothing else mattered. Her womb felt so full as it was filled with Aru's essence. Even now their love juices became mixed as they trailed along her leg dripping on the floor.

For the rest of the night, they pushed their minds and bodies to their limit as Aru made good on his promise.

* * *

~ Sakurami city (temple) ~ (morning)

As the day came, Aru was resting on the floor with Tsubaki sleeping peacefully on top of him as they used her white kimono as a blanket that night.

Though their bodies promised plenty of aches and pains, it was a night they were never going to forget.

"Morning" Aru smiled. "I hope it was everything you hoped for".

"Everything and more" Tsubaki smiled back.

As she was about to kiss him, "Tsubaki! We're back! Where are you?"

"My parents are back!" Tsubaki silently exclaimed. "We need to get dressed quickly!"

Quick to move, Aru slipped back into his cloths as he fixed his shirt and tie to make sure he was presentable.

Putting on her kimono top and tying it, Tsubaki looked around in a panic as she couldn't find her panties.

"Looking for these?" the boy detective grinned as he held Tsubaki's undergarment in his hand.

"Yeah, come on. I need those back now".

"Actually, I think I'll keep them".

"Ehh?! Why would you want them?"

"A souvenir I suppose. You don't mind do you?"

Frowning, Tsubaki eyebrow furrowed as she stared right into Aru's eyes. But then after a minute she pulled at this tie dragging him down into a kiss. "Aru Akise" she sighed, "you embarrass women too much".

Giving a light hearted chuckle, "I don't think I can solve that".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK.

Once again Aru is a chard character to write for.

Anyways thanks for reading everyone and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The Knights Diary: Bookmarked

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters associated with it.

Additional notes: This is a lemon story. If you didn't read 'The Knight's Diary', this is not going to make a lot of sense. But if you wish to continue reading from here then OK I guess.

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me Aru" said Tsubaki. "I would have felt kind of awkward if you weren't here".

"Think nothing of it" Aru smiled. "It's the least I can do after all".

Being one of the biggest idols in Japan, sixth was always invited to several occasions and events. A few were job offers. Others were for publicity. Some were for social gatherings.

On this particular night, Tsubaki had been given an invitation to a fancy hotel and restaurant. Not that this was her first offer as she had been asked plenty of times before. However this time was different. Now that she and Aru were dating, she wanted to make many wonderful memories with him. If the expenses were being covered by the organizer, why not indulge themselves?

Arriving at the hotel, everyone was awed at the spectacle before them. Tsubaki had just walked in wearing a stunning one shoulder red dress as it hugged her in all the right places. Her attire was a good balance of cute yet sexy as she displayed an aura of maturity with a layer of innocence to it. As she made her entrance, everybody couldn't help but stare at the princess like visage she projected. The way her hair was tied up. The amount of make-up that enhanced her natural beauty. Just the way she carried herself with both pride and dignity.

But then walking in right behind her was a dashing young man with silver hair, crimson eyes, square framed glasses, and a black suit. Be it boy or girl, he was exceedingly handsome as his very presence oozed natural charisma. As he casually walked behind Tsubaki, he was the utmost definition of gentlemanly as no one there could believe that a man like that could possibly exist.

"Oh my god, who is he? Is he an idol too?"

"He must be a prince of some sort".

"What is he doing with Tsubaki?"

But as answered by the sixth, "he's just my bodyguard" Tsubaki simply smiled. Though neither she nor Aru cared if people found out they were dating, it was just more convenient for now that it remained discreet.

As they mingled with the crowd, the pair were getting a massive amount of attention. Some casual talk. Some concerned business. Others were just outright flirting.

For Tsubaki,

"You should really consider this movie offer. It would a big thing for your career".

"You're very lovely tonight Tsubaki-chan".

"Can I have the honor of a dance with you?"

For Aru,

"Hey, can I hire you sometime?"

"You're far too good looking to be some bodyguard, why don't I sign you up as a male model?"

"No way. I'll give you a far better offer".

For a good time it was pleasant. From time to time, Aru and Tsubaki would steal glances at each other or find some reason to be together. For the rest of the night, everything would have went off without a hitch. However it was not going to be that simple.

Being the punctual person that he was, Aru made sure to remember every person by face and name so he could properly acquaint himself. But of all the faces, there was one person who seemed to have been sticking out or rather was trying not to stick out at all. This man in particular was trying really hard to remain as unnoticeable as possible with the way he presented himself. However this was the kind of gathering where you want to be noticed. Thus he wondered why in this particular case. So carefully as not to get the man's attention, he observed him.

Noticing what Aru was doing, Tsubaki had also taken note of where he was looking and why as she too had been curious about this particular man. Knowing they were both on the same wavelength, they then made their move.

Early in their relationship, Tsubaki was Aru's assistant when they were out on cases be it investigation, infiltration, or at times rescue. So every trick the boy detective knew, she did as well. Thus their teamwork was exemplary as they were able to work off each others play as the situation changed.

So going in first Tsubaki grabbed the man's attention. "Hello, you seem awfully lonely tonight. Perhaps you would like some company?" she asked with an alluring smile which stunned the man at how this beautiful girl approached him.

Always coming prepared, Aru had pulled out a pouch from his inner coat pocket. In it were several of his detective tools one of which were several needles coated with a powerful sedative drug. With the man's attention fully on Tsubaki, he had little trouble sneaking up right behind him putting him to sleep as he pricked him on the hand.

Feeling drowsy, the man was instantly out which caught the attention of the other guests.

Quick to play it off, "looks like someone had a little too much to drink" Aru chuckled.

"We'll help get him to his room" Tsubaki continued as they both quickly took the man away before anyone else could question it.

Once they were alone, they dumped him on a bench as they started pilfering through his cloths.

". . . . This is certainly not a good sign" said Tsubaki as she pulled out a semi-automatic machine pistol from the man's pant waist. "Pretty serious hardware to be packing of all places".

"But it makes me equally as curious to why" Aru analyzed pulling out the man's wallet to learn as much as they can about him. "Not much in here to go by. But he does seem to have a room key here" pulling out a key card with a door number. "Let's go see what this is all about".

Quickly going there, Aru knocked on the door wanting to know if anyone was in. But after three knocks it was safe to assume no one was in to which they then entered. Upon entering they were met with a room littered with notes and maps. "Something is definitely up. We have no time to waste. Let's get to work".

Breaking off, Aru and Tsubaki quickly and carefully sifted through the information trying to understand what this all meant.

As the sixth went through some of the notes, she could only mentally sigh at her ruined evening. She had it all planned out with dinner, dancing, some foreplay, and then ending the night with some adult related fun. But then these jerks had to step in and ruin it all. Of course it had crossed her mind to use the paradox diary to end whatever this was. But as tempted as she was, ironically she didn't like playing god with people's lives. She didn't mind setting up scenarios to set people on a certain path. But to her in the end, that's what it meant to be human with having the free will of choice to choose between being good or evil. Thus she would only make someone do something as a very last resort

After eight minutes, the pair understood what was going on.

"I have to hand it to them" said Aru. "They really planned it out quite well for a months worth of work" as he looked at one of the notes. "All this just to rob the hotel safe".

"Not just that" as Tsubaki looked at the registry. "There's a lot of high end stuff being held in there easily worth in the millions".

Then thinking to that man, "then I suppose he was the backup if something went wrong during the robbery. Probably would need hostages to bargain their way out". Then taking out his cellphone, he used an app Minene had installed as he hacked into the hotel security cameras. Staring at it for a while, "this is being played on loops so they could move around undetected".

Taking into consideration what they knew so far as well as what their next move should be, "then it looks like it's up to us to deal with them" said Tsubaki.

"Indeed. We don't yet know their exact numbers as they may have a few lurkers in a few places ready to take action in a moments notice. If we notify police things will undoubtedly get complicated".

"Plus we can't tell the staff either as they will only make the problem worse".

"Then we better hurry" as the boy detective checked his watch. "Their plan started half an hour ago".

"Then let's get going then".

Finding the quickest and most discreet route to the vault room, they ran through several hallways and stairs. But to get where they needed to go they ran into one problematic obstacle.

"This security door will directly take us where we need to go" said Aru.

"However there is a silent alarm. If we set it off there is going to be trouble on all sides" as Tsubaki looked around.

"Hmm, what to do . . . . It'll take too much time to get around it".

At that notion, the former priestess had just the thing.

"Tsubaki?" Aru questioned only to be pushed against the door as Tsubaki wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. That's what he liked so much about his assistant turned girlfriend. She always kept him guessing even when he thought he had figured things out. Just as importantly, she was always ready to support him when they faced a problem they needed to get around. But since they were like this he might as well enjoy himself while thieves were in the middle of robbing the hotel, no pressure.

Though Tsubaki was enacting her plan, she too was starting to get a little carried away. It had been a while since she and Aru were together like this to which she wanted to feel more of him. Parting her lips, she slipped her tongue into her lovers mouth teasing him into playing with her as she gave low moans trying to entice him.

Responding in kind, Aru gave a playful nibble while brushing back as he wanted to taste her. Rolling their tongues against each other, the pair were entranced in this moment they were having. Parting as they took heated breaths, they looked into each others eyes as their kiss became more fiery.

Feeling his heart pound so heavily in his chest, the boy detective soon found his hands rubbing against Tsubaki's back as they traced against the laces to her dress. With one good pull, more of her would be revealed. More for him to touch and feel as he held her soft delicate body in his arms.

But likewise, the former priestess had taken the initiative unbuttoning Aru's shirt as she slipped her hands inside. Feeling his broad strong chest and hardened muscles, her mind was starting to blank out almost becoming lost in this excitement.

Almost . . . .

"Uh hemm . . . ." coughed a security guard. "You uhh . . . . You bumped the door there" the guard said averting their eyes trying not to stare. "You accidentally triggered one of our alarms".

Blushing a bit, they were quick to play this out.

"Oh about that . . . . " Aru chuckled.

"Heh heh, sorry" Tsubaki replied slightly flustered.

"Well as long as you know" as the guard then walked away.

Once their back was turned, Aru and Tsubaki quickly entered as they continued to their destination.

"Quite the performance you put on" as Aru shot off a dashing smile.

"Who said I was acting?" Tsubaki countered with a flirtatious smirk.

Arriving at the lower levels, they had made it right on time as the robbers were still busy trying to crack the safe. Looking them all over, they assessed the current threat level.

"Six guys huh? There might be more" said Aru. "But seeing as this is where they're focused we can neutralize them all in an instant. Once we've dealt with them we can look for the others who might be hiding".

"Though they seemed to be very well armed" Tsubaki continued seeing their guns. "But nothing we can't handle with the right strategy" she smirked confidently.

"Alright, let's hit them hard and fast then". So taking out his cellphone, Aru hacked into the hotels power lines as he isolated what rooms he wanted control over. With the lights to the vault room at his command, he looked to Tsubaki as she nodded back ready to move. Memorizing the layout of the room, it was time as the room went dark.

"What the hell?! Have we've been found out!"

"Chill out you idiot. It's just a power outage as worse".

"Someone get the lights. We're almost done getting through this thing".

Within seconds, Aru and Tsubaki disabled them all as they were careful to recall exactly where they were in the room. Confirming they were down, they were all hog tied with another handy detective tool of duct tape as they then needed to focus on looking for other possible lurkers hidden in the hotel.

Cloning one of their cellphones, they back traced it pinging whatever phones they had made contact with. That gave them an idea to where they were in the hotel. But of course this all had to be done on the down low as not to cause an unnecessary panic.

Thus Aru and Tsubaki played out several different scenes in order to disable each of them. It was like a dance in it's elegance with how precise and efficient they acted together.

Finding one of the lurkers, Aru grabbed a bottle of booze splashing a little of it on his cloths. Discarding his coat and loosening his tie, he pretended to be drunk approaching the man. "Hey waiter" he slurred, "get me another drink please. I still haven't had enough yet". Before the man could respond, Tsubaki was quick to pass by with a sedative needle pricking him as she walked off. With the lurker disabled, Aru easily played it off as the guy had too much to drink.

Another one they found, Tsubaki easily diverted his attention. Most men were just too easy to manipulate as a woman's wiles were just that effective. Walking up to him, "do you want to see something interesting?" she asked seductively undoing the sides of her dress revealing her outer thigh and the lining of her panties. However she only needed to go this far as a distraction as Aru had already walked by pricking him. As he began to wobble forward, "pervert!" she exclaimed loudly punching him in the face. If anyone questioned what had happened, Aru was quick to say that the man was making inappropriate advances thus the justifiable response.

For the most part the pair were successful in rounding up most of the lurkers save for one.

"He might be on to us" said Aru looking to his tracker. "I just lost his signal".

"How do we find him? He can be anywhere in the room" said Tsubaki as she looked around trying to find anyone who seemed out of place.

"We have to avoid him discharging his weapon. Tsubaki, you're going to have to find him. But at this point I'm certain he must be aware something must have happened. So he's probably being cautious while trying to escape".

"So what are you planning?"

"We're going to make an opening for him to escape from" Aru smirked. To that end, he jumped onto a table to do a performance grabbing everyone's attention. With all eyes on him, it was all on Tsubaki.

Being careful as she scanned the room, she saw it as the final lurker took this opportunity to escape. Quick to follow, she ran after him. But it did not go unnoticed to the would be thief knew someone was following him.

"Damn it! How did this happen?! The plan was supposed to be full proof! All I can do now is get away. But first I have to deal with my tail". Rounding a corner, he pulled out a knife as he didn't want to draw any attention with firing his gun. At seeing the first hint of his pursuer he attacked.

Spotting it at the last moment, Tsubaki dodged it stepping back as her attacker stepped forward as his eyes and body language screamed of desperation.

But now clearly seeing who had been chasing him, "what the . . . . Tsubaki Kasugano?!" the lurker spat out completely startled at this revelation. "You've got to be shitting me! You're telling me some idol took down my entire crew?!"

"Just give up" Tsubaki simply replied. "I'm afraid I can't just let you escape. So we can do this either the easy way" as she slipped the roll of duct tape around her wrist, "or the hard way".

"F**k you bitch!" as he lunged forward with his knife.

"The hard way it is then" as Tsubaki pulled out a sizable amount of duct tape. Parrying his strike, she side stepped pushing his elbow up unbalancing his center. At that same time, she stuck the tape to his wrist quickly twirling her forearm covering his hand and knife rendering his weapon inert.

However the lurker quickly attacked with his other hand.

But dodging back once more, Tsubaki full stepped in kicking her attacker in the shin causing him to jump a bit. With that opening she pushed her forearm against his forcing his arms to cross leaving him unable to attack briefly as she continued to push him till his back had hit the wall. Following up, she palm striked her opponent's nose causing him to bleed as his eyes teared up. Not wasting her momentum she gave a sharp knee shot to his gut winding him bending him over. From there it was over as Tsubaki started taping him up like a Christmas present wrapping the adhesive roll binding his head, arms, and legs till she ran out.

With all the criminals captured and to remain anonymous, Aru ended the playback loop as security saw what had transpired. As not to ruin their reputation, hotel security was discreet in handling their intruders as police were later called to take them away. Eventually the news of how they were captured would make it out. But not after some time as the thieves would never be able to live it down that they were all beaten and captured by an idol and her pretty boy friend. But that was an entirely different story for another time.

With the social gathering over, Aru and Tsubaki had retired for the evening as they were given a room for them to stay the night till the next day.

Upon entering, the former priestess gave a deep sigh. "What a long night this has been . . . . And a waste" as she sighed again.

"Hmm? What makes you think that?"

"I wanted this night to be just about us. But it ended up as this catastrophe!"

"I don't really think so" Aru smiled.

". . . . Huh?"

"Tonight had all the makings of a great date" as the silver haired youth thought optimistically. "We had a good dinner" in what was served to the guests. "We danced a bit" recalling how they coordinated their movements to capture the bad guys. "We even had our kiss" as that was how they passed through the security door. "All things considered it may not have been ideal or in the right order, but I enjoyed my time with you nonetheless".

"But Aru . . . ." as Tsubaki tried to counter only for her lips to be stolen by the charming detective.

"Or should we continue where we left off for you to change your mind?" Aru then asked with one of his trademark lady killer smiles.

Taken back as her cheeks turned a shade of red, Tsubaki's heart skipped a beat. But then settling into a soft yet playful smile, she gave a light giggle. "Then perhaps tonight may not have been a complete waste. But you better work hard to make me believe that".

"As you wish". Placing his hands on Tsubaki's shoulders he started slow taking her lips again. Reaching up, he removed the ornament decorations throwing them aside freeing her long flowing black hair. Dropping his hands as they smoothed along her soft skin he brushed along the laces to her dress undoing them as they loosened her top. Allowing her shoulder strap to fall, Aru slipped the top of her dress off revealing her breasts.

Meanwhile Tsubaki had removed Aru's tie as she quickly undid the buttons to his shirt. Feeling the boy detective's strong chest against her hands, they soon wandered around as they moved to his back.

"Come, let's continue this on the bed" as Aru sat on the bed. Then patting his lap, he motioned for Tsubaki to take a seat. Doing so as she laid her back to him, Aru wasted little time in cupping his girlfriend's two soft mounds. Rubbing them as he did, he gave a devious grin. "It's been a while since I've played with these. If I didn't know any better then I think they've grown quite a bit".

". . . . I suppose so" Tsubaki blushed. "I'm still trying to adjust my bra sizes to them".

"Then perhaps I should rub them more often so they can finish growing" as Aru groped her a little rougher causing the pale girl to shiver at the stimulation. He just couldn't help himself as teasing her was so much fun. Reaching down, his hand rested on Tsubaki's knee as he slowly pulled back her dress revealing her panties. Slowly as he caressed her inner thigh Aru felt her heavy breathing as she was waiting in anticipation. Then tracing his finger around the lining of her undergarment, Tsubaki gasped at feeling her entrance being touched. Rubbing his finger on the outer cloth a wet spot had started to form.

As good as it felt for the boy she loved to be touching her like this, she wanted more. Tsubaki then reached down undoing Aru's pants pulling out his member. Holding the tip in the palm of her hand, she positioned herself as she started to rub his shaft against her entrance. Feeling the heated rod touching her special place, "_so good_" was the only thing she could think about. As she started to grind her hips, her panties were becoming soaked in her honey like juices as was Aru's member.

"Tsubaki" said Aru getting her attention as he took her lips again. As he tasted the sweet nectar of her mouth, his hands were busy playing with her breasts rubbing them as his fingers lightly pinched her nipples. But with how aggressive Tsubaki was in her grinding, he needed to control his breathing as not to get over excited.

With her body burning in all this desire, Tsubaki's mind began to blank out the closer she was to climax. The way Aru kissed her. The way his hands rubbed her breasts. The way his hard member pushed up against her flower. Her heart beat was erratic as her fingers and toes curled to endure this overwhelming pleasure. Feeling her loins aching to be satisfied as Aru's member pulsed in her hand, she couldn't hold on releasing as did her lover. Breathing heavily as her high began to come down, she looked to her hand as it was covered in Aru's essence. Closing her eyes, she licked her hand clean enjoying the taste of her lover.

"I'm rather certain that wasn't enough to satisfy you" grinned Aru. "Because I'm not quite finished either" as he was still hard and firmly pressed against Tsubaki's entrance.

Chuckling somewhat, "I did say you had to convince me".

Taking his cue, he moved her panties aside as his tip pressed against her entrance. Pushing in, Aru took a calming breath as he felt how warm and wet his girlfriend was as she tightly clamped on to him.

Tsubaki had already felt like cumming again just from Aru being inside her. The moment his penis pressed firmly against her womb, her body jolted a bit as an erotic moan escaped her lips. With heavy pants, an elated smile stretched across her lips as did a cute blush.

Smiling warmly himself, Aru slung his arm hugging her stomach area as he knelt in inhaling her scent. Resting his head on her shoulder, "did you cum?"

". . . . Yeah . . . . A little" Tsubaki said in heated breaths.

"I suppose your work has been causing you to build up quite a bit of stress. Looks like I'll have to relieve you of it all in one go" Aru confidently smirked. Moving into position, he started fondling Tsubaki's breast and clit causing her back to arch as he started to plunge into her.

With her expression growing wide, tears started to form in her eyes as her entire being was consumed by passion and lust making her very sensitive. Each time she was fully seated on the silver haired detective, her mind would go blank as a moan escaped her lips. Almost every fourth or fifth time he reached her deepest part, her body would go numb in bliss from feeling herself climax. Losing track of any sense of time, her eyes were glazed over as she bathed in this pure overwhelming pleasure.

Aru was happy to make his girlfriend feel so good. Smiling somewhat, he had to say that the female body was truly a magnificent thing. With how many times Tsubaki came, her insides would tighten squeezing him as he had to concentrate to maintain his cool. Regardless of time, place, or culture women were truly the greatest gift humans will ever understand. Now at his limit, he held Tsubaki close cumming inside her.

Feeling Aru's essence fill her womb, Tsubaki's mind had completely blanked out giving a cute goofy smile as her body shivered at such an intense orgasm. Being careful, Aru laid back allowing Tsubaki to rest on top of him. Fixing her hair removing the few stray strands, he petted her head.

Taking heavy breaths as her chest moved up and down, a content smile graced her lips. "That was amazing . . . . I love you Aru Akise".

Taking her hands into his own allowing their fingers to intertwine, Aru nuzzled against her head. "I love you too Tsubaki Kasugano".

Giving a cute giggle, Tsubaki turned about as she sat on top of her silver haired lover. "But I'm still not convinced yet that tonight was not a complete wreck" she said playfully.

So sitting up as he touched his forehead against his girlfriend as he stared lovingly into her eyes, "then I'll make sure you change your mind before the night is over".

Thus discarding the rest of their cloths, neither of them were going to have much sleep.

To be continued . . . . Maybe?

* * *

Author's notes: Just wrote this out of request. Hope it was OK.

So thanks for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


End file.
